Trust Me
by believable-pen
Summary: A spacecraft lands, and the tean find a dead alien child, where is the mother...


Trust Me

Life doesn't always pan out the way you want it to. Certain element of your life change without warning. You change your mine, or it gets changed for you. You fall in and out of love, or you fall head over heels. Love at first sight. Believe in it? I do.

Sometimes, life sucks. You learn to live with it. Sometimes everything goes your way. Go with it.

Nothing's free in this life. I don't expect anything to be given to me. That way, I'm not disappointed. I don't wish for things I know I can't have. Ditto on the disappointment. I make my own luck. I live my own life the way I want to live it. After all, I am immortal.

Okay, let's back up a little. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Once a conman. Once a Time Agent, now Head of Torchwood Three in Cardiff. Our aim is to keep the earth safe from alien invasion. Yep, that's what I said, alien invasion. A Rift in time and space runs through Cardiff. All manner of aliens and space debris comes through. We send aliens back and keep any weaponry. One day we might have to arm the world against alien invasion. Until then, we watch and wait.

Let me explain the 'we'.

Gwen Cooper, ex-police officer. Good communicator. Can talk herself out of almost any situation. Our latest recruit.

Owen Harper, doctor. A very good doctor as it happen [but don't tell him I said so] He looks after us, health wise. He's also a good field agent. I trust his judgement.

Toshiko Sato, computer expert. Designs computer data bases, protection software and computer programmes to help keep Torchwood Three safe and undetected.

Ianto Jones, ex-Torchwood One operative. Makes fantastic coffee. A wiz on computers. Reads shorthand. Drives me crazy.

I'll explain about Ianto Jones later.

I don't know how much of this I'll be able to get done. Some days are quiet, others are hectic. The last few days have been really quiet. I've been able to catch up on my paperwork. Let me tell you, I hate paperwork with a vengeance.

"Thanks, Ianto."

Ianto just brought me a cup of strong, hot coffee, Ianto Jones style. He makes the best coffee I have ever tasted, and he won't give anyone his recipes. Can't say I blame him. Would you?

Where was I? Oh yeah. If anything comes through the Rift, our computer software will spot it. Be it a single element, structure or form, Tosh will detect it on her monitor.

"Jack?"

Oh, duty calls.

"Yeah?"

I walk to the top of the stairs leading from my office to the Hub floor.

"Rift activity. Grange Town."

Walking down the stairs, I look at Gwen.

"Gwen, you, me and Owen."

I watch Ianto's face. I know he wants to be one of the team, not just the coffee maker. I smile at him. He doesn't return my smile, but looks at his feet, disappointed again at my decision not to include him.

_**Shit**_

Do I have an ulterior motive? Maybe.

Moving through to the Information Centre [our secret entrance into the Hub from Cardiff Bay] we go quickly to the large, black SUV. I drive, with Owen beside me and Gwen in the back.

"'e looked a bit pissed again, Jack." Owen observed.

"Mmm."

"He's been with Torchwood longer than me, Jack. Can't you at least give him a chance?"

"Yeah, but there was the 'Lisa' incident, Gwen. Don't forget that," said Owen.

"If I might be allowed to say something." I interjected. "Ianto has proven his loyalty over the last few months. I just don't know if he's up to it yet. Not after what happened at the Brecon Beacons."

"Oh, it still sends a shiver down my spine when I think about it," said Gwen.

"Yeah, well, I suppose 'im and Gwen were the two worse off after that."

"Two broken ribs. Bruised face and arms. Hit in the head with a rifle butt." I nodded. "He went through a lot."

"Tosh said he helped her to escape."

"Yeah," admitted Owen. "'e did that."

"Don't you like Ianto, Owen?"

"What? No, I like 'im well enough. It's just….I don't know. 'e's secretive. We still don't know anything' about 'im. 'e doesn't let you in."

"Have you asked?"

"No. Have you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"Okay."

"He has a sister and niece and nephew."

"Great." Owen pointed up ahead.

"What?"

"A police presents." said Owen.

We arrived at Grange Town. PC Andy Davidson is waiting for us.

As we get out of the car, he approaches Gwen.

He's always had a soft spot for Gwen. They were partners when she was a Police Officer.

"It's in the backyard. Looks like a large concrete ball, but smoking."

We all walked around the back. There, in the middle of a grassy area is a large sphere shaped object. Gwen got out her sensory devise, running it over the side of the sphere.

"It's an escape pod of some kind."

"No apparent life form inside."

"Check the surrounding area," I tell her.

Running the devise across the remainder of the grass, the devise began to beep.

"Bingo," I said. "Owen, you stay with the car, Gwen and I will follow on foot."

"Okay, Jack." Owen went to move off. "Keep in touch."

I wave my reply.

Back at the Hub, Ianto is clearing away empty paper cups, sandwich wrappers, pizza boxes and carry out containers. He throws them into a large black, plastic bin bag. Tosh is watching him.

"He'll let you go with them one day," she told him.

"I suppose," came the reply.

"I don't mind staying here."

"You have the computers."

Tosh shrugged.

"He still doesn't trust me, does he?"

"Jack? I think he does. You're still here, aren't you?"

Ianto just nodded and carries on clearing up.

_**Because he likes my coffee, that's why I'm still here**_

Ianto carried the bin bag out into the kitchen and stowed it away to be thrown out later.

As we walk further along the road, I see a strange object in the road just up ahead.

"There's something in the road."

Gwen spied it.

"Don't go too close. Scan it first."

Gwen ran the devise over it. "It's dead, whatever it is."

Bending down, I turned it over. "It's just a baby. Newborn, I'd say."

"So," said Gwen looking around. "the mother and whoever, must be close by."

I nod, picking up the dead infant. "Let's get back to the car."

Owen is sitting in the drivers seat. I motioned for him to stay there. "Back to the Hub."

I touched my earpiece. "Tosh, anymore sightings?"

"No, Jack. Did you find anything?"

"Some kind of small escape pod. One dead infant. We're bringing it in."

Owen looked at me. "Where is it, then?"

"Inside my coat."

"That small." Owen looks at me.

I nodded. "But large enough to do a full autopsy. I need to know what killed it."

After clearing away all the rubbish and getting the plates and cups washed and put away, Ianto decides to spend a few hours in the archives.

He loved it down there. He was his own boss. He knew where everything was. Files going back hundreds of years. Alien weapons and artefacts. They all had their place and Ianto Jones knew exactly where that was. No one knew their way around down there like he did. Not even Jack Harkness.

_**Maybe that's why Jack keeps me around. My coffee making and filing skills. Great**_

Moving to a filing cabinet, Ianto opens the middle drawer to file away a few photos. He finds a manila file he'd never seen before, he takes it out. Taking it over to the desk, he put it down. He had to look twice at the name on the file.

Jones. Ianto Jones

_**I haven't seen this file before. I'd have remembered **_

Opening it slowly, Ianto looked at the first page. It read:-

_I first saw him at the park. He thought he'd saved me from a Weevil. There was something about him. Beautiful blue eyes. That soft Welsh accent. A body that wouldn't quite. I digress. He knew all about Weevils. He introduced himself. Jones. Ianto Jones. I wondered if he saw how far my jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. He was straight. Just my luck._

Ianto pulled out the chair and sat down. This was Jack's handwriting and he was talking about him.

"Jesus Christ!" Ianto ran a hand through his hair.

He read on:-

_To my surprise - well, not really - he was outside the Information Centre the next morning. He offered me a cup filled with great smelling coffee. It was the best coffee I had ever tasted. I'd have employed him just for his coffee making skills, but I resisted the temptation. [oh, yes I did] I told him I knew who he was and all about Torchwood One. He was visibly in a lot of pain over what had happened to TW1. But I said I couldn't help him. That here was no room for him here at Torchwood Three. That he'd never work for me._

_Right._

_He was there again that night, standing in the middle of the road. I confronted him. I kept going on and on, until, well….until he told me about the Pterodactyl, then I was hooked._

_We went to this warehouse, the bird was flying around in there like it was at home. That gave me an idea. Take it back to the Hub. There was plenty of space there for it to fly around. Ianto Jones was still trying to get me to hire him. _You'll take the bird back, but not me! _Sulking certainly suited him. We eventually managed to drug the bird and she almost fell on us. Ianto rolled us over just in time. We laughed, then…. I wanted to kiss him. Did he feel the same? I thought….for just one minute, he felt it too. But he got up and left. I had to give him the job. I wanted to see more of him. Find out more about him, than was in his file. Plus, he looked great in a suit._

Leaning back in the chair, Ianto ran a hand through his hair again. He remembered how he'd felt that night. How he did want to kiss Jack. How he had cried when he was given the job. He wanted Lisa back, it was true, but now there was this man, Jack Harkness and he felt….something for him. But what exactly? Friendship? Comradery? Love? Surely not love.

Ianto shook his head. Standing, he picked up the file and put it back in the cabinet. He didn't want to read any more, not today.

"Ianto?"

A familiar voice in his earpiece.

"Here, sir."

"Can you come up to the autopsy room, I need you."

"On my way."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Ianto made it to the main Hub area and then ran across to the autopsy room. He looked over the railings.

Lying on the table was a tiny wrinkled body. Not human. Looking at the tiny body brought tears to Ianto's eyes.

I watched him closely. Owen washed the body and then prepared to start cutting into it.

"You wanted me, sir?" asked Ianto.

"Yeah." I kept my eyes on his face. "I wanted you to watch this. Take pictures. For the archives."

"With all due respect, sir, how can taking pictures of this poor creature help in archives?"

"It's alien. Trust me, photos will help."

He nodded.

"Go get the camera, Ianto."

He hesitated.

"Ianto?"

Turning, he walked over to a workstation where the camera was. He returned a few minutes later.

"From down here." I told him. "As close as you can get."

He tutted, but walked down the stair and into the bay. Standing behind Owen, Ianto watched as he made the first cut.

"Take pictures, Ianto."

Ianto got closer. He could smell the fluid coming from the open wound in the tiny chest.

Click. Click. Click.

He could see the almost human facial features. His stomach began to churn. He felt physically sick, but he kept taking pictures.

Click. Click. Click.

Owen examined the tiny heart.

Click. Click. Click.

Owen began to saw into the skull, lifting the top off.

Click. Click. Click.

Owen inspected the small brain.

Click. Click. Click

Owen finished the autopsy.

Click. Click. Click.

Ianto managed to keep his lunch down.

I was pleased with the results.

"Go put the images on the computer," I told Ianto.

He just nodded.

"Ianto, it is important, trust me on this. I didn't have it done just to deface the body."

He half smiled, half frowned. And what was that? A tear in his eye?

Walking up the stairs, Ianto went to Gwen's computer and attached the USB cable to the camera and then the computer. Pressing buttons on the keyboard, the images started to upload and appear on the screen.

"It's so tiny," he whispered.

I turned to Owen. "Course of death?"

"It was still born. The heart isn't formed properly. Probably why the mother left it. About 12 hours old."

"So, born in the pod. It lands. The mother carries it outside with her. She'd be frightened. Drops the baby, because it's already dead, and makes good her escape." I said.

Owen nodded. "Sounds about right."

"She might be in need of medical attention. Due to the birth and the crash landing."

"Right again."

"The pictures are ready," called Ianto.

"I'll be right over. Thanks, Owen."

Taking the stairs two at a time, I joined Ianto by the monitor.

"It's uncanny," I observed. "If you just looked at the face, you'd think it was human."

Ianto sighed.

"Print off copies of each and file them." I went back towards my office. "Oh, and can I have come coffee, please?"

"I'll get right on it, sir."

No smile. No frown. Just pure sadness.

After making a file and bringing coffee to me, Ianto went back down to the archives. I knew he liked it down there. He didn't feel so….isolated? No, wrong word. Conspicuous.

Taking the manila file out of the cabinet, Ianto sat down at the table again, and picked up where he left off.

_Find out more about him, than was in his file….It's a pity he's heterosexual. I could fall for him. What am I saying? I _have_ fallen for him….big time! _

_Gwen Cooper joined us today. A good addition to the team. With her police background and contacts, it should make our job a little easier._

_Lost Suzie today. She shot me….hello! Then she shot herself. What a waste. It was her who had been killing people just to see if the resurrection gauntlet worked - it's this alien metal glove we found in the bay - it brings the dead back to life for about 2 minutes_.

_Holy shit! Found Ianto's secret down in the basement. Lisa was not dead! She was a Cyberwoman! I can't believe he kept that quiet for so long. Why didn't he come to me, for Christsake? I'd have helped him. Not that Lisa could be helped. There's no way back after being 'changed'._

_We had to shoot her…._

Ianto couldn't read anymore. He had tears in his eyes, remembering Lisa. She had been his first true love. He'd have done anything to make her back into the woman she was before Canary Wharf.

Putting the file back, Ianto goes back up into the Hub. It's nearly time to clock off. Boy, was he ready to go home.

Gwen is just putting her coat on when Ianto notices something on the monitor that showed outside of the Information Centre.

"What is that?" he asks.

I was just coming down from my office.

Ianto moves towards the sliding door. I call to him, but he takes no notice, and keeps going.

"Ianto?"

We all watched on the monitor as Ianto opens the TIC door and steps outside.

"Jesus! It's the mother!" says Owen.

"Ianto!" I whisper.

Watching him closely, he extends a hand to her.

For a few heartbeats, I hold my breath. Is she going to tear him apart?

"What is he doin'?"

I take a sharp intake of breath. "Looks like he's trying to make friends."

"She's come for the baby," says Gwen.

"Thank God it's dark out there."

"Is 'e talking to her?"

"Okay, he's bringing her in. I don't want anyone to move. Is that clear? Stay perfectly still."

They all nod.

I watch as Ianto brings her through the sliding door. She has hold of his hand.

Her skin is like fish scales. Four fingers on each hand. Two large toes. Half human features, like the baby.

"She wasn't hurt in the crash, She wants the child. To take it back for burial. Is the body presentable, Owen?" Ianto asks.

"Yes. How do you know all that?"

Ianto ignores him. His eyes never leave the mother. "I'll take her down then, shall I?"

I nod. "Be careful. We'll watch from up here."

For the first time today, he smiles at me. My heart leaps.

Going down to where all the bodies of human and alien alike, are kept, Ianto goes to locker 53. The baby has been in there less than 3 hours, but because of it's size, should be frozen already. Pulling out the drawer, Ianto shows the alien mother her baby. Taking the baby out, she holds it to her breast. A tear falls from her eye. She turns to look at Ianto. He's crying, too. Her face softens. Their eyes meet and hold. Unspoken words pass between them. It was magical.

Ten minutes later, all three return to the Hub. A few minutes later, the Rift opens and the mother takes her baby back to where they came from.

Ianto Jones went up in everyone's estimations that afternoon. He was fearless.

"What did you say to her? I know you said something."

"I….held out my hand and told her to trust me."

I couldn't say anything.

"I need you to trust me too, sir."

I went to speak,. But he cut me off.

"I found a file in archives. Your handwriting." Ianto looks away and than turns bright blue eyes on me. "I….love you, too."

I smile, relieved that he knows at last. "I love you, Ianto Jones. Always have. Always will."

His eyes are bright blue and he's adorable.

"A file."

He smiles.

"I was wondering where it was. You….read it?"

"A few pages."

"And?"

"And, I wanted to kiss you, too."

I understood. I smile again.

"I won't ever let you down again, sir."

"Jack."

"Jack."

"I know."

"I want to be with you. Part of your life, Cariad, however short."

I move towards him, understanding the endearment and we kiss.

"You are, Yan, you are."

THE END


End file.
